Torment
by klarolineisendgame
Summary: "Klaus, are you going to kill me?" I whisper and his hand leaves my face in an instant. His expression is horrific. "Kill you? No, no." Klaus' hand finds my face once again, "I'm only going to kill your attitude."
1. Torment

**IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys! So basicly I have a wattpad account (another fanfiction website) but my account is for one direction. I have been having terrible writers block on my other fics on this account so I got an idea. I am copying and pasting my fanfic on that to here, except changing it to Klaroline. So if you read the name 'Harry' just know it is supposed to say 'Klaus' I tried to edit all of them out but I could have missed some I already have 5 chapters for it written and I update once a week so please enjoy!**

**might be confusing you just need to know klaus kidnapped caroline and this HAS ABUSE AND SEX AND ITS DARK AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNNED (most of the chapters are a lot longer than this.)**

**-  
tor-ment**  
verb  
_to afflict with great bodily or mental suffering; pain_  
-

"Hmm.." Klaus hums into the forced kiss. I try to turn my head to the side, anything to get his lips off of mine. But none of my various attempts work, they actually seem to turn Klaus on more. "You're doing so good." I barely make out what he is trying to say through our kisses. I wish I hadn't heard him at all.

Klaus gives my bum a gentle squeeze before rolling off of my body. I release a shaky breathe before trying to scramble out of the king sized bed. Klaus doesn't seem to notice though, his strong arms find their way around my torso and I am pulled right back to him. Like always.

Klaus' back is pressed against the red comforter and my back is directly on his chest. I try to scramble out of his grip but Klaus' harsh words remind me what I have to lose. "Remember baby, _I'm _the one who loves you. Not those people at home." He extends his right arm further down my body until his right hand rests on my center. "Will they take care of you, baby?" Klaus arches his back, rubbing himself on the curve of my backside. "Do they know the right ways to punish you?" Klaus continues to rub himself against me, moaning during the job. "Have they ever touched themselves thinking about you?" A tear slides down my face while Klaus pulls me down harder. "_Do they_?" Klaus demands.

"N-no," I feel warm liquid seep through the lace underwear Klaus is forcing me to wear, "only you."

Klaus hums in satisfaction. "Baby, you just made me come with those words." Klaus' back lays back on the bed but his grip on me doesn't falter. "You do crazy things to me." His hand slides under the lace and he cups me, rubbing in slow circles.

"_I hate you._" I whisper Klaus' actions stop completely. I said it. I said the thing that got me punished in the first place.

To my relief he angrily pulls his hand away from me. Then he flips us over so our chests are touching and Klaus is straddling me. I don't have time to protest before Klaus' lips are against mine. "I have been nothing but nice to you." Klaus growls while biting my lower lip until I open my mouth wide enough for his tongue to enter.

"Klaus-"

"I have given you so many second chances," Klaus continues and I taste something metalic in my mouth. My blood I suppose, Klaus is being anything but gentle. "I even agreed to wait until I bend you," Klaus' mouth wanders down my neck, "I know you don't hate me."

"I'm sorry, Klaus. Please-"

"Forgive you?" Klaus asks while removing his lips from my body completely. His face is an inch from mine and our noses almost rub against eachother.

I wasn't going to ask for forgivness, I was going to ask if he would get off me. But I nod my head nonetheless.

"You're forgiven baby, but don't say it again." Klaus talks down to me like I am a child rather than 18 years old. "I wouldn't want to hurt my little girl." I feel disqusted with his pet name. But instead I give him a fake smile, I can't take another punishment tonight.

Klaus stops hovering over me, instead he lays flat on top of me putting all of his weight on me. I can barely breathe but I don't point that out. "Go to sleep, baby."

**vote and comment pleasee**


	2. Ruthless

**ruth-less**  
adjective  
_without pity or compassion; cruel_  
-

"Wake up, baby." Klaus whispers in my ear, his full weight still on top of me. Little does he know I didn't even fall asleep. Instead I was up all night thinking about escaping, thinking about home. How haven't the police found me? I've been missing for two weeks.

I groan, pretending to be waking up. I don't want Klaus to 'worry' about my sleeping patterns. He'd probably insist on giving me 'treatment', even the thought makes me sick.

I open my eyes, which I closed right before he woke up. Klaus looks the same as he did before he went to sleep except his face is filled with a new layer of confidence he gets every morning, which I wear off everyday.

"Hey little girl, how did you sleep?" Klaus whispers while placing his head on my forehead to wipe the hair out of my face.

I look into his eyes with disgust. "I'm _not _a little girl." I growl while trying to push him off of me. He barely moves an inch.

Klaus' smile falters. "Now let's not test my patience this early in the morning, _little girl_."

His hand trails down my neck until it lands on my right breast. He squeezes it. I know better than to fight his touch off, it will only anger Klaus and cause more harassment to me.

"Perfect size.." Klaus mutters to himself while squeezing my left breast.

"Klaus," I whimper and Klaus' gaze meets mine again, "I'm hungry." I'm not necessarily hungry, but I know Klaus making me food means a longer time with his hands off of me. At this point in my life that is all I can wish for.

Klaus' hand leaves my chest and he smiles, "See, you do need me."

I barely manage a nod. Although the nod is small, Klaus' smile isn't. The left corner of his mouth tips upwards more than his right, his cheeks indent with dimples that make him seem younger than he is. He has a goofy grin, his face is one of a child on Christmas morning.

"Come on baby, I'm hungry too."

Klaus leads me to kitchen by the hand. The kitchen by now is a familiar place to me. It walls the color of music notes, and the ceiling the color of an egg. Klaus walks over to the silver refrigerator. He hums an unfamiliar tune while pulling out a yellow egg carton and bacon. When he turns to me I back into the marble counter, afraid I angered him in any fashion.

"Relax baby girl, relax. Bad thing don't happen to good girls," He puts the contents in his hands on the counter and puts his arms on either side of my waist. He mouth finds my ear where he whispers, "Hmm, and you've been a very good girl this morning." A kiss placed on my . "Very, _very _good." Klaus purrs, his mouth barely touching my mouth.

"Klaus," I whimper when he places a kiss on my lips. "Klaus I'm still hungry."

Klaus' lips leave mine, but our foreheads are still touching. "Hmm... okay. Anything for my little girl." Klaus' attention leaves me while he retrieves a pan from the cupboard. "Hmm.. baby will you turn the stove on?"

I nod my head and walk to the stove. I obediently turn the stove on and watch the circles turn red with heat. I think about putting my hand on the heat. Just for a second. I am pulled out of my destructive thoughts when a pan is placed on the heat. Breakfast.

"It'll be ready in a couple minutes." Klaus looks from the eggs to the bacon to me. "Until then..." Klaus' hand twirls some of my brown hair with his pointer finger.

I clear my throat. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom..." I point my finger at the ajar door which the toilet is in.

"Aw..." Klaus murmurs while kissing my nose, "I was hoping to spend time with you..." a kiss is placed on my mouth.

I move out of his reach and walk to the bathroom. If it weren't for the smell of burning eggs, I'm sure Klaus would've followed me to the bathroom.

"So I got you new pills that I want you to try tonight." Klaus says while shoveling eggs into his mouth. After he chews and swallows he continues speaking, "The pills are birth control."

I stop chewing the egg in my mouth and drop the fork on my plate. Birth control would only be necessary if we were having sex.

Klaus laughs at my expression. "Don't worry baby, I'm sticking to my promise. I won't bend you until I think you are ready."

I swallow the eggs with much force. "So then why the pills?"

"I read somewhere that they will help regulate your period. I thought that would help you out." Klaus explains himself while our eyes meet each other. His grey ones and my blue ones.

"Klaus... I-I well I mean, that won't be necessary.." My cheeks redden, this is humiliating. And disgusting.

"I'm not _asking _you to take them, I'm _telling _you to take them." Klaus picks up a piece of bacon off the plate at the center of the table. "Now, what do you want to do today, little girl?"

"My name is Caroline." I say through clenched teeth, "_Not _little girl."

Klaus puts the half-eaten piece of bacon back on the plate. "Excuse me?"

"I have a name.." I whisper, losing my confidence, "I'd like it if you called me it."

"Now now, is someone acting naughty?" Klaus taunts and leans across the small coffee table, his face a few inches from mine.

"You don't control me, Klaus." Klaus' eyes seem darker and his eyebrows touch each other with anger.

Despite his angry posture his words remain calm, "Sounding quiet naughty, aren't we?"

"I'm eighteen years old," My voice wavers when Klaus' hands fist, "and I control myself. Not you. You are fucking-"

Klaus seems to explode with my fowl language. He pushes himself out of the chair and it falls behind him while he takes the few steps it takes to reach my chair. Without bothering to pull out my chair, Klaus yanks me from it, and catches me when I stumble. I start to wiggle around in his strong hold on me but I freeze when Klaus' hand slaps my face. He slapped me.

I scream in pain and fall to the ground when Klaus stops supporting me. I cup the hurt skin and rub circles around it.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again. Or you're going to need those pregnancy pills for more than just your period." Klaus threatens while grabbing my forearm and hoisting me up. My hand is still protectively shielding my cheek. Klaus removes my hand and frowns when tears race down my cheek. "I'm sorry baby, but it was necessary. You needed to learn not to talk back in some way."

Klaus' finger starts to rub my cheek and he pulls me into his taller frame, "Shh.. baby, your alright. I won't lay a finger on you like that again. Unless of course you deserve it." I start crying harder, "Shh, it's alright, just be a good little girl for me from now on. Okay?" Klaus' hand forces me to look at him. "Okay?"

Instead of replying verbally I spit on Klaus. The spit lands just below his right temple and it slowly drips down his face. Before my spit rolls off his chin, Klaus angrily wipes it off his face.

"Oh little girl, when will you learn?"


	3. Punish

**pun-ish**  
verb  
_to subject to pain, loss, confinement, death, etc., as a penalty for some offense, transgression or fault_  
-

An endless stream of apologies flow through my head. I ought to use one- Klaus looks anything but pleased- but I'm too scared to speak.

"Let's go up to our room." Klaus firmly commands while gripping my arm with his large hand.

I reluctantly let him drag me up the stairs and I don't speak until we are in the bedroom. "Klaus, I'm-" Klaus slams the door and the old walls groan in response. The floor creaks while I take an extra step away from my offender.

"You've been so, so naughty." Klaus shakes his head in disapproval and takes a step towards me. "What's to be done about that?"

I reflexively put my arm up, making a shield between Klaus and I. "Klaus I'm sorry I just need another chance."

Klaus frowns and shakes his head again. My arm is pushed to my side by his elbow while his hand twirls my hair. "I wish that was the way you learned..." Klaus shakes his head once again and his mouth finds my ear, "But for the Phoenix to be reborn it has to first die..." Klaus' finger runs along my cheek bone in an almost comforting way.

"Klaus are you going to kill me?" I whisper and his hand leaves my face in an instant. His expression is horrific.

"Kill you? No, no." Klaus' hand finds my face once again, "I'm only going to kill your attitude." With these words Klaus steps away from me and I know this is where the punishment begins. "Now, this is going to hurt, little girl." Klaus breathes in and takes a step away from me. "When you scream, do me a favor and scream my name."

I feel like I have to throw up when Klaus' hand starts undoing his belt. He wants me to scream his name. He is going to hurt me and he wants me to scream for him. _He wants me to beg for mercy._ When Klaus' belt is removed from his pants he starts swinging it around, like a kid with a yo-yo.

He is going to whip me. Before I have time to make a break for it, the leather smashes into the fabric protecting my shoulder. The pain is so tremendous my legs buckle from underneath me and I take shelter on the floor. When the leather hits my back I bite my hand to keep from screaming out. _Screaming out._ A thought occurs to me.

"Klaus!" I scream Klaus' name while he strikes the belt again, this time hitting my ass.

"That's it, baby. Go on, scream for me." Klaus encourages with another smack to my bum. "Be a good little girl and listen. Remember bad things don't happen to good girls."

When the leather touches the curve of my backside once again I obey. "Klaus! Pl-" _Smack._ "Please, Klaus!"

Tears by now are wetting my cheeks and the leather finds my left leg. I glance up at Klaus, he is already looking at me. "Now, now little girl, no crying. It makes me feel bad."

But the tears don't cease and my hands continue to wipe them off. With a sigh Klaus drops the belt and walk towards me. I instantly curl into myself, trying to disappear completely.

"Don't be like that, I can help you." Klaus' voice is the voice one uses to confront a child, "I can make it all better."

I stay in my fatal position and hiccup from all the tears. "Klaus it hurts."

Klaus' hand finds my back and starts rubbing small circles around it. "Shh... it was supposed to. Now you know not to do that again, right?" A sob escapes my lips when Klaus pulls me up and into his body, cradling me. "There are other ways for us to exchange saliva..."

My eyes widen at the thought and Klaus chuckles at my reaction. "Don't worry little girl. Another time."

I feel my skin bruising in all the spots the leather abused it. More sobs escape my lips while Klaus continues to cradle me in his arms, but back pressed to his front.

"You're so beautiful baby. So, so beautiful. I hate that I have to hurt you like this." Klaus' breath tickle my neck. "One day, little girl, one day."

I don't bother to ask what he means by 'one day'. A optimistic part of me hopes he is referring to letting me go. But the reality is he is referring to me 'learning'.

"Now, lets go finish breakfast." I am lifted up with Klaus' strong arms and my arms instantly wrap around Klaus' neck so my injured body doesn't hit the floor. Klaus chuckles, "Don't worry baby, I won't let you fall."

"Here." Klaus walks over to my spot on the couch with his arm outstretched and his palm facing the ceiling. A small white pill is in the center of his hand. His other hand holds a clear glass of water.

"What is this?" I frown and place the old magazine I was reading beside me on the couch.

"Pregnancy pill." Klaus extends his arm even closer to me. The pain in my backside from earlier convinces me to obey Klaus. I grab the pill and the glass of water from Klaus. "Drink."

Without losing eye contact I toss the pill into my mouth and wash it down with the cold water. Klaus offers to take the half empty glass away from me but I decline and put it on the floor by my feet, I will drink it later. Klaus shrugs and sits where my magazine is laying.

Klaus' eyebrows tilt towards each other with confusion when he hears a crumbling sound underneath him. He pulls the now crumbled magazine from under him and glances at it.

"Some of the stuff is bad in this," Klaus observes, "Some bad words... I'm not sure I want my little girl to read these things." Klaus places it on the other side of him, away from me. "Sorry. I will try to find a different magazine next time."

Not wanting to argue with Klaus I just pick the glass off of the ground and take a sip of water. When the glass is put back on the ground Klaus' hand is placed on my thigh, "Talk to me."

I look up and into his eyes, watching his pupils dilate. My mouth remains closed.

Klaus raises his eyebrows. "Do you really want to misbehave, especially after the little incident at kitchen?" I don't speak and Klaus' hand on my thigh starts moving in circles, "Hmm?"

When Klaus' hand squeezes my leg I obey, "Okay."

Klaus smirks, "Good girl." Klaus grabs a hardcover book form the coffee table a foot away. When the book is placed in my hands I from, "Read to me."

"I-I well.. okay." I stutter while his hand moves closer to my crotch.

I read to Klaus until his eyes close and snores escape his lips. While resting the book on the coffee table I almost don't see Klaus' keys laying freely on the coffee table. _Almost_.


	4. Conquer

"_The pleasure isn't in owning the person. The pleasure is this. Having another contender in the room with you._" -Philip Roth  
**-**

**Con-quer**  
_verb_  
overcome and take control of  
-

My heartbeat increases while my hand reaches for the lone silver key on the coffee table. _This is too easy_, I think. Klaus would never be so careless.

My head turns to my sleeping captor. His head is resting on the couch, his mouth ajar. Small snores are escaping his pink lips with his arms crossed over his chest rising with each breath he takes. Even while sleeping he is intimidating.

I turn my head back to the key. My hand is close enough to touch it, my finger tips a mere centimeter from the sliver object.

"Little girl?" A husky voice questions from beside me.

I retract my hand from the table and slowly turn my body to face my captor. I feel my heartbeat in my throat while Klaus' eyes open.

"Mmm," Klaus' lip curves into a smirk, "I could get used to this."

I slowly retract my hand from the table, not wanting Klaus to know about my previous thoughts of escaping.

"Sorry I fell asleep, your voice was very soothing," Klaus places his hand on my thigh causing me to tense up. "I'd like to hear it more often."

I remain motionless, arms glued to my side, Klaus rubbing my thigh with his large hand. When Klaus notices me not speaking he continues the conversation.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Klaus whispers while his eyes find my eyes, "Does my little girl need anything?"

I boldly keep Klaus' gaze for a couple seconds before I break eye contact. Even though I am no longer looking at my captor I can still feel his eyes piercing me.

"Look at me, darling." My body tenses with the new pet name, but I refuse to obey Klaus' demand.

I feel Klaus shifts beside me, and I feel his brown curls against my forehead. My heartbeat increases but my body doesn't turn to the man who awaits my attention.

"Now," Klaus' breath tickles my ear while he speaks, "It's not very wise to disobey me, little girl." His hand squeezes my thigh harshly, "Talk to me or kiss me. Your choice."

"O-okay. I will talk." I stammer when Klaus' hand trails against my center.

"Aww," Klaus playfully pouts while his hand moves to my face, fingers touching my lips, "I was hoping you'd let me kiss you."

"I'd rather talk." While my mouth moves Klaus' fingers retract from my face.

"Alright darling, what do you want to talk about?" Klaus' fingers are now playing with my blonde hair, his eyes staring at his fingers work.

I don't reply right away... mainly because I don't want to talk at all. When his fingers painfully tug my hair I decide to get answers.

"Why did you steal me?" My voice doesn't waver making me sound confident; quite the opposite of the way I really feel.

Klaus' attention leaves my hair and focus's on my eyes instead.

"You got it all wrong." Klaus' pupils dilate, "So, so wrong. I didn't _steal _you." Klaus shakes his head, "No. I _saved _you."

Feeling disgusted and brave I continue pressing Klaus. "_Saved _me?"

Klaus places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes painfully, "I'm not so sure I like your attitude right now, kitten."

The authority in his voice scares me. I remain quiet and wait for Klaus to make the next move. "Lets go to bed, you seem to be getting cranky."

"I'm not tired, Klaus."

"Excuse me?" Klaus squeezes my shoulder harder, "I _really_ do not like your attitude right now." Klaus shakes his head in disproval, "You can go to bed with me now, or I can hit your ass then drag you to bed."

With Klaus' threat that he will no doubt fullfill I allow him to scoop me up and fling me over his shoulder. Klaus starts lightly smacking my butt, for his own enjoyment I assume, while he carries my up the wooden stairs.

The unmade bed is the color of blood, the carpet white enough to be on a home commercial.

When Klaus lays me on the bed he lays directly on me.

"Damn," he curses while his hair tickles my forehead, "I want to bend you."

"Klaus please-"

"Don't worry pumpkin, you are not ready for me yet." Klaus lightly kisses my forehead, "Lets be sinners." Another kiss is placed to my forehead.

"Klaus I don't understand-"

"Neither do I." Klaus silences me.

_What_? "Klaus-"

"Shh, shh baby lets go to sleep." Klaus whispers, not closing his eyes.

"Klaus-"

"Shh..."

"Klaus-"

"Shh baby girl, shh."

"Klaus-"

"Sh-"

"Dammit Klaus let me speak!" I shout at the man on top of me.

Klaus' eyes narrow while his hand makes contact with my face. "I suggest you watch that mouth of yours." Klaus slaps my other cheek, ignoring the tears coming from my brown eyes. "Now, go to sleep."

Fear conquers me and I obey the command.  
-

"I was thinking we could go somewhere today." Klaus says while putting another piece of egg in his mouth.

Excitment spreads through my body. Leaving Harry's house means more opportunities to escape.

"Really?" I question trying to hide my excitment. Klaus won't take me anywhere two feet from his house if he believes I plan to escape.

"Yeah, it'd be fun." Klaus puts his fork on his half empty plate, "Like a date."

I bite my tongue to keep myself from pointing out I would never willingly go on a date with him. "Where would we go?"

"There is a place I have in mind." Klaus says thoughtfully, "Of course I will have to check to make sure it is safe for you."

"Safe?" I also put my fork down, tired of eating the same thing every morning.

"Yeah, I don't think I could live with the fact that I let you get hurt." Klaus picks up his fork and continues to eat his eggs.

"Klaus you have hurt me-"

"Sh," Klaus silences me while shaking his head in disproval, "Finish your eggs, they are good for you."

Klaus points to my full plate of eggs. "I'm not hungry."

"Excuse me?" Klaus frowns and looks at me angrily.

"Klaus please, I really am not hungry." I lose my confidence when we make eye contact.

"You really need to learn how to listen." Klaus' mouth forms a twisted smile. "I have a few more methods of punishment I'd like to try..."

Fear takes over me and I pick my fork up and eat the now cold eggs.

"Aww, you don't want to try the new methods?" Klaus teases while riding from the table with his empty plate. When he comes back in the room he is holding sliver handcuffs in his hand. "Time to lock you up."

My eyes widen and I start to stand up.

"Don't worry darling, I just need to make sure everything is safe, like we were talking about earlier." Klaus tries to convince me.

I shake my head, "Klaus I won't run away."

Klaus shakes his head, "I wish I could trust you." Harry captures my forearm and clicks the handcuff around my thin wrist. "But I can't."

**NOT EDITED OKAY IM SORRY BUT THERE WILL BE DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER OKAY I LOVE YOU ALSO I THINK IT IS TIME TO EXCEPT THE FACT THAT KLAUS IS UNSTABLE IN THE FIC OKAY SEE YOU SOON PLEASE COMMENT**


End file.
